Pajama Sam: No Need to Fear When There's a Doctor in Here!
by Crystal Furuya
Summary: Pajama Sam is needed to get his tonsils removed. At the hospital, when fell asleep, he dreams that he and Carrot were being chased by the syringe and some robots, whom Sam thinks he will kill him. YIKES!


**Pajama Sam: No Need to Fear When There's a Doctor in Here!**

**Author's comment:** Please enjoy this script fic. However, I didn't write much because Caelan Graham from DeviantART is teamed up to write as a part of the roleplay. However, I do copied his comments and modified to avoid crossing over with characters from _Team Fortress 2_ in it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Pajama Man: You'll never win, Restless Robots! You Restless Robots cannot escape the awesome power of Pajama Man!  
Restless Robots: DESTROY PAJAMA MAN. DESTROY PAJAMA MAN. DESTROY PAJAMA MAN. DESTROY PAJAMA MAN. DESTROY PAJAMA MAN.  
Pajama Man Smashes through the armada of Restless Robots. Sam then had a sharp pain in his neck.  
Sam: OWW! This never happened to me before. OUCH!  
Along with pain, Sam had a bad case of the sore throat. His mother came in.  
Sam's mom: Sam, Honey, what's the Matter?  
Sam: Mom, my throat hurts.  
Sam's mom: We should go get your throat checked.  
Sam's mother checked his throat.  
Sam's mom: Mm-hmm. Just as I thought. Sam, you've got a sore throat.  
Sam: But, Mom-  
Sam's Mom: No "buts", Sam!  
Sam's mother puts the flashlight down and his father came in.  
Sam's Dad: Honey, what's all the noise?  
Sam's Mom: Sam has a Sore throat.  
Sam's Dad: I'm sorry, son, I'm afraid we're going to Dr. John Burt.  
Sam: Dr. Burt? Oh, no!  
At the hospital, the doctor checks on Sam's throat.  
Dr. Burt: Just as I thought! It looks likes Sam's got himself a case of the tonsillitis. What do you know.  
Sam's parents: Tonsillitis?!  
Dr. Burt: You need to have a tonsillectomy, Sam. I'm Sorry, I wish there was another way.  
Sam: What's a tonsillectomy?  
Dr. Burt: A tonsillectomy is a surgery to remove your tonsils. I'm afraid I'm going to remove your tonsils surgically.  
Sam was frightened.  
Sam: My tonsils!? Sugery!? I'm scared of surgery!  
Dr. Burt: Don't worry, Sam. It won't hurt a bit. You'll feel better after your tonsillectomy. And then you get your very own Pajama Man comic book and some Ice Cream too!  
Sam *stares at the doctor*: Really?  
Dr. Burt: Yeah. It will not hurt at all.  
Sam tries to think at the moment.  
Sam's mother: When did he have is tonsils removed?  
Dr. Burt: I don't know. But we'll see!  
Cuts to the next morning. Sam tried to pack up all his stuff, including his own Pajama Man action figure.  
Sam's mother: Are you ready yet, Sam?  
Sam: Ready, Mom! And I can put on my Pajama Sam mask if I was so scared of operation.  
Sam's older brother, Mark, came in.  
Sam: Come on, Mark! We're going to the hospital!  
Mark: You can go to the "Pins and Needles City", but I'm staying right here.  
Sam stared at him.  
Sam: Why?  
Mark: Our grandmother came in to babysit me.  
Sam's grandmother came in.  
Sam's grandmother: Hello Kids. Have fun at the doctor's, Sam!  
Sam: It is easy! Gotta run! *runs off to outside, but Mark stops him*  
Mark: Wait! Which Doctor are you going to?  
Sam: Dr. Burt's. I'm gonna eat the ice cream for myself come after my tonsils are removed today. I can't wait.  
Sam was frightened.  
Sam: Well at least I'm scared of surgery...  
Mark: Dr. Burt? Oh, no you can't go! John Burt used to be a mad doctor, and you're a wounded kid. Talk to his friends. They'll tell you.  
Sam: No way!  
Mark: Yes! Dr. Burt's friends are a blue guy with a baseball bat, a soft-spoken woman with a knack for making things, a man with a can of spinach in his hands! They all have nightmares about doctors.  
Sam: Dr. Burt is some kind of an old man, but I have to go. Bye!  
Sam enters the car, and Sam's mother drives to the hospital.  
Mark: There goes my drawing board! *sees the poster of a Mewtwo(1) on the wall*  
At the hospital...  
Dr. Burt: Ah, Sam. Are you ready for your surgery? If not I'll give you time. *leads Sam to the hospital room*  
Sam jumps on the bed.  
Sam: There was an internet saying that all surgeries carries higher death rates. Is that normal?  
Dr. Burt: Young man, my methods are not. *pulls out the needle and nulls Sam's nerves*  
Sam: Does it harm me?  
Dr. Burt: Of course not. *takes Sam to the operating room*  
At the OR, Sam was on the operating table, feeling nervous. An anesthesiologist places a mask on Sam's face.  
Anesthesiologist: Alright Sam, count backwards from ten!  
Sam: Why?  
Anesthesiologist: I really need you to you count backwards from ten...  
Sam: Ten... Nine... Eight  
As Sam says nine, his eyelid closes briefly. Then Sam falls into a medically-induced coma when he's in under anesthesia. He then open his eyes just to see Carrot, instead of an anesthesiologist, appearing on the operating table.  
Carrot: Hello, Sam  
Sam: Wha-? Huh!? Carrot? What are you doing in the hospital?  
Carrot: Thought I might accompany you.  
Sam: I'm too scared of surgery, will you help me get home?  
Carrot: Sure.  
Sam: OK, just let me sneak in! *Removes a mask, jumps out from the operating table*  
Carrot gave the red blanket to Sam  
Sam: And that gives me an idea! This looks like a job for... *transforms into a superhero* Pajama Sam, the world's youngest superhero!  
Carrot: Oh Tartar sauce!(2)  
Sam and Carrot sneaks out, and a music was quietly heard in the hallway.  
Background Singers *singing*: Hakuna Matata, what a wonderful phrase!(3)  
Carrot: I like this song.  
Sam: Just let's go.  
They see ghoulish robots and creations, and a robot notices them.  
Robot: Be your friend or foe?  
Sam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!  
Carrot: TWO CANS OF SPINACH ATE A HAMBURGER IN JAPAN!  
Both Sam and Carrot runs off in the hall. A robot chases them. They hide in the trash can so the robot wouldn't see them.  
Robot: He went this way! *he ran off*  
Sam: Yes. Now let's find someone to help.  
Carrot: Yeesh  
Background Singers *singing*: Oh-oh, babe, we're gonna love tonight...(3)  
Carrot: This came from the radio.  
Sam: What? The song? Yeah.  
Carrot: Comically missing the point.  
Sam fells pain in his throat.  
Sam: Oh!  
A red robot blasted the radio.  
Red: You Pajama Sam?  
Sam: How did you know my name? Are you looking with a book of Children?  
Red: No, Sam, it's me, Red! I saw you since you went to the couch to find the Pajama Man comic book!  
Sam: Red? I'm glad! I get there.  
A syringe was there.  
Syringe: Looking for me?  
Sam: Wha-Oh, no! *grabs carrot and ran off from the syringe*  
Syringe: It's Red! Not trying to be mean. Sam! GET OUTTA THE WAY, PLEASE!  
Sam and Carrot ran off to avoid the Syringe. Meanwhile, Sam and Carrot encounters some robots from the Pajama Man TV series.  
Sam: Who are you guys?  
Robots: We are the Restless Robots, the Arch-enemy of Pajama Man. Prepare to get fired!  
Sam: I don't want to be killed! I have to save myself! *Ran away*  
An explosion destroys the Restless Robots.  
Sam: Ok, who destroyed them?  
Red: Here I am!  
Sam: Gee it's madness in here!  
Red: This is Madness!  
Carrot pops out from under Sam's right arm.  
Carrot: Madness!? This is Carrot!(4)  
Red: I'm literally a spy...  
Darkness: Robots? I can take them.  
Sam: Darkness!? What are you doing here?  
Darkness and Red explodes on Sam, and he and Carrot fell down.  
Sam: Noooooooooooooo!  
The dream fades into reality as Dr. Burt tried to woke Sam up.  
Dr. Burt: Samuel? Samuel? Samuel!  
Sam woke up.  
Sam: Ohhhh...  
Dr. Burt: The operation was a complete success! Here's your very own Pajama Man Comic Book.  
Sam: Wow! A Pajama Man comic book? Thanks!  
Dr. Burt: And excuse me...  
Sam's mom: Yes, Doctor.  
Dr. Burt: Take Sam to the nearest Ice Cream shop in town.  
Sam's mom: Yes, Doctor.  
Sam *whispering hoarsely*: Wha-? But my throat's a bit sore...  
Some kid: HOLY GASCAN! *a picture of Putt-Putt suddenly appears as a car honks*  
Dr. Heilberg: I get that kid over there... *walks over the nearby kid*  
Sam gulps, giving him nausea, causing his face to turn green.  
Sam: Ugh, I don't feel so good...  
Dr. Burt: Oh, and Sam.. Don't mention anything about your tonsils, please.  
Sam: It's not that! That anesthesia deal makes me... *retch* sick!  
Dr. Burt: Don't worry, that anesthesia of mine makes you less sick.  
Sam: But still! *runs to the bathroom to vomit*  
Dr. Burt: Sam?

* * *

A footage of Putt-Putt appears!  
Putt-Putt: Howdy, folks! I'm Putt-Putt, and I'm in the Radiator Springs(5)! Let's give a hand to Spencer McGravel(6)!  
Spencer: Radiator Springs, Eh?  
Sam: What the?  
Putt-Putt: Oh, hi Sam! Will you meet Spencer?  
Sam: Oh, hi!  
Spencer: You must be Pajama Sam! Lightning McQueen(5) and Mater(5) have told me about you.  
Sam: I had a dream since I had surgery to remove my tonsils out.  
Spencer: Oh dear! Tell me all about it, Samuel.  
Sam: I met Carrot there and ran off!

**Yeah, right!**

* * *

**References:**  
(1)Mewtwo made a cameo on the poster.  
(2)SpongeBob reference?  
(3)The songs are heard in the dream scene are: "Hakuna Matata" (from _The Lion King_), Lime's ''Babe, We're Gonna Love Tonight'',  
(4) The references from the 2007 film, 300.  
(5)The Radiator Springs is from the 2006 Pixar movie, Cars. Lightning McQueen and Mater are also referenced.  
(6)Spencer McGravel is a character I made.


End file.
